Finding of the IchaIcha
by Amaya Nanashi
Summary: Naruto finds out about Tsunade hidden addiction and in the end gets his 'just' reward
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and sadly I never will…

Tsunade grinned today was perfect. Shizune was busy, she had no meetings, and she had a bottle of sake and her books. Tsunade poured herself some sake, reached in her bottom drawer and pulled out a book.

'Jiraiya would never let it be if he knew she read this'

Tsunade giggled, opened the book and began reading, not noticing that someone was creping through the window.

Naruto crept up behind Tsunade and peered over her shoulder. His eyes widened as her realized what she was reading. He burst out laughing, Tsunade jumped, knocking over the sake. Turning around she saw Naruto laughing.

"NARUTO!"

'Granny Tsunade I never knew you read Icha-Icha!"

"Naruto don't say another word"

Naruto's eyes sparkled with mischief and evil.

"I wonder what pervy-sage would think if he knew?"

"Naruto if you…"

"Bye, bye granny Tsunade"

Naruto leapt out of the office, running as fast as he could yelling "hey pervy-sage!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, this was not getting out. Tsunade despotised the book back in the drawer closing it and began her hunt.

Naruto was running towards the bathhouse, to see the perve him-self heading in the same direction.

"PERVY-SAGE!"

Jiraiya turned around and frowned.

"Hey Naruto, I thought I told you not to call me that"

'Guess what?"

Naruto was two feet away form him when Tsunade jumped between them, slamming her fist into Naruto's stomach sending him flying eight meters away.

"Hehehehe, looks like he had an accident, better take him to the infirmary"

"Ummm…Tsunade?"

Tsunade turned to glare at him,

"Got a problem Jiraiya?"  
Jiraiya gulped and shook his head.

Tsunade smiled and took off with Naruto over her shoulder. Jiraiya looked to where Naruto had lain and noticed a piece of paper with letters saying 'PERVY-SAGE"

Tsunade carried Naruto to Sasuke's house.

"Sasuke special delivery"

Sasuke opened the door and Naruto was immediately shoved into his arms.

"Whaaaa??"

"He's all yours"

Tsunade left, with a giant smirk and a bounce in her step, the target had been taken care of. Sasuke looked down, his eyes wandering over the blonde in his arms and disappeared into the house.

Tsunade entered her office and flicked on the lights.

"Good evening Tsunade, I've just received some very entertaining news from a certain blonde fox"

Tsunade looked up towards her desk and saw Jiraiya sitting behind her desk, his feet propped up on her desk, holding her Icha-Icha.

"Fuck"


	2. Doctor Sasuke

'Uhhh…"

Naruto sat up, clutching at his stomach and looked around.

"Where am I?'

"Dobe it's about time you woke up"

Naruto jerked his head towards the sound of Sasuke's voice.

"Teme what am I doing here?"

Naruto glared at the faint outline of Sasuke's body. Sasuke stepped forward out of the shadows, his usual smirk in place.

"The hokage dropped you off"

"That old hag!".

Naruto looked down, "where's my jacket? Where's my shirt?"

Naruto peeked under the covers.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY AM I ONLY IN MY BOXERS!"

Naruto threw back the covers and flung himself out of the bed making his way to the door.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, spinning him around.

"Teme" Naruto growled "What do you want?"

Sasuke's dark eyes searched Naruto's and crashed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto's eyes widened and he just stood there staring at Sasuke. Sasuke pulled away, his eyes mirroring sadness and disappointment.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself"

Sasuke turned away.

"Your clothes are outside, I took the liberty of washing them for you"

"Sasuke…"

"Just go away Naruto"

Naruto scowled.

"I don't think so Sasuke, after all I have a problem, that you should help me with"

Sasuke turned around his gaze falling down to see the large tent in Naruto's boxers. Sasuke's eyes darkened with lust.

"yes it appears you need some 'emergency help'"

Naruto lowered his eyes, still gazing into Sasuke's black eyes.

"So doctor, how serious is the problem?"

"Very serious"

Naruto closed the gap between them, wrapping his hands around Sasuke's waist, claiming Sasuke's lips. Sasuke moaned, deepening the kiss. Sasuke pulled away, as Naruto removed his shirt. Sasuke reached down pulling his pants and boxers down, Naruto stepped back to admire Sasuke's well-endowed package. Sasuke spun around, pushing him onto the bed. Sasuke growled and pounced on Naruto, their lips crashing together in a battle of passion. Naruto arched his back, grinding his erection into Sasuke's.

"Sasuke, please I need you now"

Sasuke reached into the bedside drawer, pulling out the lube. Sasuke opened the bottle, pouring it all over his cock. Naruto moaned as seeing Sasuke run his hands along his own length. Sasuke smirked, enjoying the look of lust in the blonde's eyes. Sasuke inserted a finger into Naruto's ass, letting Naruto get accustomed to the feel. Naruto began rocking, moaning at the sensations Sasuke was causing. Sasuke removed his finger, chuckling at Naruto's groan of disappointment. Sasuke slowly began pushing himself into Naruto.

"Just do it Sasuke"

Sasuke thrust into Naruto making Naruto cry out in pain. Sasuke slowly began thrusting, Naruto's eyes widened at the feel of pain and pleasure, getting lost in the sensations.

"Gods Naruto you're so tight".

Naruto arched his back

"Sasuke harder"

Sasuke began slamming into Naruto's prostate, eliciting creams of pleasure from Naruto. Naruto clenched around Sasuke's cock, making Sasuke lose control and spill his seed deep within Naruto's ass. Sasuke reached in between them, wrapping his hand around Naruto's cock and began pumping. Naruto moaned and came covering Sasuke and him in his cum. Sasuke let go of Naruto and rolled off him. Naruto sighed and laid his head on Sasuke's chest.

"So doctor, when is my next examination?"

Sasuke smirked, their eyes closing, falling into the dark oblivion.


End file.
